


Los Doppelgänger

by japiera



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Doppelganger, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4710575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/japiera/pseuds/japiera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa le muestra a Iwaizumi una versión de él que nadie jamás conoció, y a Iwaizumi no le queda más que revelar su propia versión. Las versiones ninjas. Los doppelgänger. Y mejor, piensa Iwaizumi, que se queden en las sombras, que nadie los conozca.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Los Doppelgänger

Pese a lo presumido que es Oikawa, y lo desagradable que puede llegar a ser su personalidad, tiene a Iwaizumi a su lado.

Kageyama lo entendió el día que derrotaron a Aobajousai e Iwaizumi le estrechó el brazo al término del partido. Fue un apretón muy fuerte, como los que da Iwaizumi. Al volver con su equipo Kageyama volteó hacia atrás solo un momento, y lo que vio fue a Oikawa golpear la espalda de Iwaizumi con la misma o igual fuerza. Kageyama nunca había visto a Oikawa hacer algo parecido.

No se trataba que Iwaizumi pudiese ver algo en Oikawa que los demás no. Era Oikawa quien le mostraba a Iwaizumi una versión de él que nadie jamás conoció.

Y aunque Kageyama lo entendió, no supo bien de qué forma, o qué implicaba aquello. Tampoco le dio más vueltas al asunto. La verdad tras aquel gesto solo la sabían Iwaizumi y Oikawa, pero no los Iwaizumi y Oikawa que Kageyama conocía.

Con sus binoculares de visión nocturna, Oikawa espía desde su ventana la casa de los Iwaizumi, a la espera de que la luz de la habitación de los padres se apagase. Esa es su señal ninja para abandonar su guarida, y lo de  _ninja_  era una costumbre del Oikawa que todos conocían de poner nombres y sobrenombres a todo. Antes de treparse al árbol que daba a la habitación de Iwaizumi, se cerciora de usar ropa interior decente, entonces cumplidos los requisitos, golpea el vidrio tres veces, a un ritmo clave y ninja que solo Iwaizumi sabía de qué iba.

—Idiota Oikawa, te dije que no vinieras —susurra enojado el Iwaizumi que todos conocen pero se hace a un lado para dejarlo pasar de todas maneras—. Todavía no termino el trabajo para la clase de Lengua.

Y hasta allí llegan las personalidades conocidas de Iwaizumi y Oikawa. Oikawa apaga el monitor, y la luz azul que los iluminaba se extingue. No hay testigos cuando los  _doppelgänger_ , las personalidades enterradas, resurgen de la oscuridad de sus cuerpos y se apoderan de sus mentes. El cambio es muy fácil. Como los camaleones, se mimetizan rápido.

—Deja que te ayude entonces con tus deberes de  _lengua_  —susurra Awakio, así fue como bautizó el conocido Oikawa a su otro yo desconocido. Imuziawi piensa que a él le tocó un nombre aún más estúpido, pero ya no está Iwaizumi para protestar y reclamar por la dignidad de su nombre.

«He perdido», una parte de Iwaizumi siempre lo supo.

Imuziawi enflaquece ante Awakio, su voluntad se siente superflua. Retrocede un paso. Retrocede dos. Awakio posee una energía electrizante que no se detiene hasta que Imuziawi choca con los pies de la cama. Awakio es un  _doppelgänger_  malvado. Imuziawi no es nada sin el  _doppelgänger_  malvado. Piensa «es mejor así».

Iwaizumi ¿alguna vez pensaste que sería posible una situación así? Solo puedes doblegarte a su voluntad poderosa. No es ceder ¿lo sabes? es resignación. Y lo peor, es que te parece un buen acuerdo, porque solo él sabe cómo estremecer tu cuerpo.

—Admite que esperabas por mi ayuda…  _kohai_ —susurra Oikawa.

Iwaizumi, te encanta que te estremezcan, que te mantenga sonrojado, y que la oscuridad haga brillar más los ojos de Oikawa cuando te desnuda. Piensas, que no debe haber tacto como el de Oikawa, porque él a diferencia tuya, casi nunca está con sus dedos vendados.

—Llámame  _senpai_  —dice Oikawa en el oído de Iwaizumi antes de quitarse él mismo su camiseta, y con sus labios cada segundo más calientes, arremete contra aquel cuello que clama por ser mordido.

«No soy tu estúpido  _kohai_ » le habría gustado decir. Y tantas cosas en lugar de gemir.

En el fondo, te encanta gemir. Que Oikawa sepa que lo deseas. Porque el desgraciado, cuando lo sabe, se mueve de tal forma que te hacen desearlo más. Eso es algo que solo sabes tú y nadie más.

El conocido Iwaizumi le daría un rodillazo a Oikawa donde más le duele, y lo arrojaría por la ventana tras recitarle una retahíla de insultos y groserías. Pero no se puede. Imuziawi a quien solo la oscuridad y Awakio conocen, no conoce mucho. No conoce nada.

A veces Iwaizumi se pregunta, si será tan cruel con Oikawa de día para compensar todo lo que se calla bajo las sábanas, o si se trata de demostrarse un punto, y ese es que no se deja dominar por Oikawa.

La respuesta, a su juicio, no es tan clara. A ojos de Oikawa, el dilema es absurdo. No se trata de ellos, sino de  _ellos_.

—¿Sigues con esa basura de los  _doppelgänger_? —le pregunta de tanto en tanto Iwaizumi—. No puedes ser tan infantil.

— _No puedes ser tan infantil_  —le remeda—. ¡Hipócrita! ¡Admite que te encantan todos mis sobrenombres ninjas!

Le gustan. No tiene que saberlo nunca.

También se pregunta Iwaizumi, qué es lo que saben sus padres, porque hay desayunos en que siente que lo miran distinto. No importa el esfuerzo que haga por ser lo más silencioso, ni la mano que le pone Oikawa en la boca para ahogar los gemidos, al final termina lavando las sábanas sucias, y aquello dice mucho.

—Hoy habían hojas del árbol en tu habitación ¿dormiste con la ventana abierta? —a veces suelta su madre.

—N-no exactamente —responde. Es incapaz de agregar nada.

—No tienes que ser tan misterioso. Si quieres invitar a alguien, solo hazlo. No tienes que ocultárnoslo.

Iwaizumi suspira aliviado cuando dejan de mirarlo. Sus padres, especialmente su madre, jamás sospecharían de Oikawa.

—¡Buenos días mamá Iwa-chan! —sonríe el Oikawa conocido todas las mañanas cuando pasa a buscarlo para ir a la preparatoria—. ¡Pero qué bien huele su cocina! ¡La mía siempre huele a quemado!

Entonces  _mamá Iwa-chan_ , le invita a servirse una tostada. Y muy alegre, le pone un puesto al lado de su hijo.

Es imposible que sospeche de una sonrisa tan falsa como la del conocido Oikawa, piensa Iwaizumi. Su dedo, inconscientemente, dibuja círculos en el mantel.

—¡Iwa-chaaaan! ¡No me digas que sigues triste por lo del partido! —exclama alto golpeando su espalda con mucha fuerza—. Si quieres, podemos repetir la lección de Lengua en tu habitación— susurra despacio para que solo Iwaizumi le entienda.

—¡Deja de gorronear comida! —amenaza quitándole la tostada y el cuchillo con el que untaba la jalea.

En el día nunca, Iwaizumi no permitirá que el  _otro_  Oikawa vea a plena luz el rostro del  _otro_ Iwaizumi. Y también, el  _otro_ Iwaizumi es mejor, y se aferra a este pensamiento, que nunca se tope con el  _otro_  Oikawa a esas horas de la mañana.

Si ni ellos Oikawa e Iwaizumi lo saben; si solo lo saben Awakio e Imuziawi… entonces es probable que nadie lo sepa

Por eso mamá Iwa-chan solo puede suponer ideas erradas.

Y por eso a Kageyama no se le ocurrió seguir hipotetizando al respecto.

«Es mejor así» pensaba Iwaizumi mientras caminaba al lado de Oikawa y, a veces, se reía.

—¡Iwa-chan! ¡Te sonrojaste!

No, eso nunca. Solo en la noche, querido Oikawa.

**Author's Note:**

> Awakio e Imuziawi son Oikawa e Iwaizumi escritos al revés, por si alguien no lo cogió.  
>  _Doppelgänger_ es, en términos muy simplista, un gemelo malvado. O mejor, un doble.
> 
> Este fic publicado también se encuentra publicado en mi cuenta de [ff.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11123629/1/Los-Doppelg%C3%A4nger)
> 
> .


End file.
